


Party

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Egoraptor - Freeform, M/M, dannysexbang, mentioned drinking, morning after a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan woke up slowly, gradually becoming aware of his surroundings. He had no idea where he was for a few moments, but then the night came rushing back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Creative title is creative. I think there may have been a prompt that gave me this idea, I'm not sure. This is what happens when I write at 5 am.

Dan wakes up slowly, gradually becoming aware of his surroundings. He has no idea where he was for a few moments, but then the night comes rushing back to him. He had gone to a party last night, to celebrate someones birthday (he had been invited by a friend of a friend of the person having the birthday) really it had just been an excuse to throw a huge party and invite lots of people Dan suspected. It's not like they did any specifically birthday celebratory related stuff. Mainly drinking, so much drinking. Dan groans, and tries to sit up. He looks down at himself, to see that he's only wearing boxers and one sock- no scratch that. His second sock is on the same foot, one on top of the other. He can vaguely remember someone initiating a big game of strip poker, but Dan is pretty sure his boxers never came off, thankfully. Dan looks around the room. The apartment is trashed, garbage strewn everywhere. Dan looks in the direction of the bedroom, to find the door shut. He assumes that's where the host is, most everyone had left early, either calling cabs, or having already arranged rides. Dan hears a groan, and his attention is drawn to the man laying on the carpet in the corner, who Dan previously hadn't noticed. The guy is wearing about as much as Dan, but still has underwear on as well, thankfully. The guy sits up and looks at Dan. 

"So...crazy party last night" he says.

"Yeah, seems like it" Dan answers. 

"Is your name Dan by any chance?" The guy asks with an amused look on his face.

"Yes...why?" Dan replies hesitantly.

"I think I have your number on my arm. I'm Arin by the way" he turns the inside of his forearm towards Dan.

It is indeed Dan's number, and Dan shakes his head. "You'd think I'd remember giving someone my phone number, that's frightening. At least drunk me has good taste" he says, looking at Arin.

Arin blushes. "Well yeah dude. I am pretty hot."

They both laugh, and then Dan looks around again.

"Have you seen my clothes anywhere?"

The guy shakes his head, and they both start looking around the living room. Dan finds a shirt first that isn't his, so he tosses it to Arin who catches it with a thanks. Next Dan finds his tshirt on top of the tv, and his jacket neatly folded on one of the bookshelves in the corner. Weird. Arin hands Dan his jeans from who knows where, and they both finish getting dressed. Luckily neither of them are missing their cellphones or wallets, and Dan's keys are clipped to one of his belt loops.

Arin looks through his phone for a minute looking irritated, before asking sheepishly, "So...I hate to ask this, but did you drive here?"

"Yeah, I did. Why, do you need a ride?" Dan asks. 

"Yeah I guess so. I got ride here with a friend, but apparently he decided to leave last night with some chick without telling me, since I was already passed out. Before you ask, she drove and she hadn't been drinking. Arin sounds as if he's reciting the last part from the texts he was reading.

"Well that's shitty, but I'm glad to hear one of them was sober" Dan says. "Sure, I can give you a ride. Where do you need to go?"

Arin gives Dan his address, and then they leave the apartment, locking the door behind them after making sure there indeed is someone asleep in the bedroom. Dan and Arin are on their way to Dan's car, when Arin turns to Dan.

"So, since I already have your number, how about a date sometime?"

Dan laughs. "Sure dude, but I'm pretty hungover right now, so it's gonna have to wait until I don't want to die quite so badly."


End file.
